Minion
Warlocks can summon a variety of minions, each exhibiting different skill sets which are useful in different situations: *Imp (Level Obtained: As early as level 1, though the quest level is level 4. Gnome, Undead, Human, Orc, Blood Elf) : The Imp's main role is a support minion, designed to do additional damage alongside the caster via its Firebolt attack. The Imp is very fragile and will die quickly if attacked, but it requires no Soul Shard to summon, and is often used to farm new Soul Shards when you run out and cannot summon a different minion. Other Imp abilities include Phase Shift, allowing the Imp to shift out of phase and become unattackable; Blood Pact a powerful health buff for everyone in your party; and Fire Shield, a Thorns-like damage shield (with FR at higher levels) which he will cast on you and your teammates that enter combat. With the Improved Imp and Improved Firebolt talents, the Imp is a damaging minion in the warlock's arsenal, at least until he runs out of Mana. The Imp is also useful as a mana battery for affliction warlocks using Dark Pact due to his ability to stay out of harm's way and his fast mana regeneration. *Voidwalker (Level Obtained: 10, Gnome, Undead, Human, Orc, Blood Elf) : This demon deals little damage, but has very good armor and hit points. He is excellent while soloing, because he is an excellent tank, and is able to keep aggro. He is also excellent for farming Soul Shards (provided you have one to summon him with). The Voidwalker's main ability, Torment, is a taunt that causes enemies to attack the Voidwalker. There is also a AoE version of Torment called Suffering. At higher levels, however, it is unable to hold a mob's attention for very long. Additional Voidwalker spells include Sacrifice, which kills your Voidwalker but creates a 30-second damage absorption shield for the warlock, and Consume Shadows, which is an out-of-combat self-heal for the Voidwalker. *Succubus (Level Obtained: 20, Undead, Orc, Alliance) : The Succubus is replete with spells that deal damage and mesmerize the enemy in different ways. Her first ability, Lash of Pain, is a direct-damage, low-mana cast that deals shadow damage to her target. Other spells include Soothing Kiss, which will reduce threat (the reverse of the Voidwalker's Torment ability), and Seduction, which charms a target for 15 seconds (or until attacked). The Succubus also has a self-only Lesser Invisibility spell. Succubi deals the most damage of all the basic minions, without talent upgrades. At higher levels the succubus is not a good means of using Crowd Control. Her low health and armor makes her easy to kill, thereby eliminating the Crowd Control ability and leaving the warlock without a pet. *Felhunter (Level Obtained: 30, Horde, Alliance) : The Felhunter is your anti-caster minion. Where the Succubus deals lots of melee damage, the Voidwalker is a great tank and the Imp deals lots of ranged damage, the Felhunter has high magic resist and has abilities to Counterspell (Spell Lock), remove buffs from enemies and remove debuffs from allies (Devour Magic). The Warlock employing a meleeing Felhunter can also use Shadow Bite to give amplified direct damage to enemies. One could also use Fel Intelligence to increase Spirit and Intellect of all party member close to the demon. There are no talents that specifically improve the Felhunter. The Felhunter is not an ideal choice to use when leveling, farming or raiding. However his abilities make him the ideal pet to use for Player vs. Player encounters (Battlegrounds, Arena, etc.) *Infernal (Level Obtained: 50, from Grimoire of Inferno or Kroshius' Infernal Core) : Infernal deals better melee damage than the Succubus, and has higher HP, fire immunity, and armor than a Voidwalker. Since Patch 3.0.2, the Enslave Demon spell is no longer necessary to control it. The Infernal will fall from the sky and fight for the warlock for 1 minute before despawning. The Infernal deals strictly melee damage, combined with an immolation effect that hurts all enemies nearby. Summoning an Infernal stuns all nearby targets for 2 sec and deals instant damage. It requires an Infernal Stone to summon, which costs (or less with reputation discount) and can be purchased from Reagent Vendor). *Doomguard (Level Obtained: 60, from Curse of Doom or Ritual of Doom) : The Doomguard is the most powerful Warlock minion. It has the highest HP and AC, and possesses the abilites Rain of Fire, Dispel, Cripple, and Warstomp. A properly used Doomguard can take out entire camps of enemies at a time before perishing. Curse of Doom has about a 10% chance of summoning a Doomguard if it deals the killing damage. Ritual of Doom will summon a Doomguard 100% of the time, but requires the assistance of your party (4 people and warlock), and will deal damage to one member of your group. When Ritual of Doom is complete, a Doomguard is summoned under the command of the Warlock for 15 minutes, after which he simply despawns. Ritual of Doom requires a Demonic Figurine, which costs (or less with reputation discount) and can be purchased from Reagent Vendor. * Felguard was added in the 2.0.1 patch (Obtained: from 41 point tier of the new demonology talent tree) : The Felguard is the most powerful non-enslaved Warlock minion. Overall effectiveness compared to other warlock minions is in a rapid state of flux. As of patch 2.0.3, it had similar DPS to the succubus, and tanked almost as well as the Voidwalker, having slightly less armor but much better single target aggro generation. This demon has abilities helpful in PvP as well as when soloing: Intercept allows the Felguard to charge and stun whomever the warlock targets for 3 seconds and has a cooldown of 30 seconds. It uses the standard single soul shard to summon. Minion Scaling * 1 stamina gives 0.3 to your minion. * 1 resistance gives 0.4 to your minion. * 1 armor gives 0.35 armor to your minion. * 1 spell power gives 0.15 spell power and 0.57 attack power to your minion. * 1 intellect gives 0.3 to your minion. Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Warlocks